The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a user-variable chair.
Most chairs cannot be adjusted to fit a particular user's body or desired sitting position. Instead, the seat bottom, seat back, and armrests are configured to accommodate a person of average size who has no need for nonstandard seating support. Thus, such chairs are optimal for ony a small portion of the population.
A user-variable chair permits adjustment of the chair components to make sitting more comfortable for the person using it. Certain user-variable chairs have rigid seat bottoms or seat backs that can be moved through a range of angles. These chairs often are of complex construction and are expensive to manufacture.
Most user-variable chairs provide adjustment of only the seat bottoms, seat backs, and/or headrests. Such chairs fail to allow adjustment of the actual seating surface within these adjustable chair components or adjustment of other chair components, for example, supports for the neck, lumbar region, or sides. In addition, most conventional user-variable chairs do not provide "asymmetric" support (i.e., different support for different sides of the body) for people who, due to personal preferences or physical disability, prefer a chair that provides such support.
A principal objective of the present invention is a user-variable chair providing support to conform to the desires and needs of the chair's user.
Another objective of the present invention is an inexpensive, user-variable chair having adjustable headrests and lower back supports.
A third objective of the present invention is a user-variable chair providing adjustable seat components, each seat component having an adjustable support surface to provide individualized support for the chair's user.
Additional objectives and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will be obvious from that description or may be learned from practice of the invention.